


Pursuit [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Not AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Rentboys, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Undercover, post The Fast and the Furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian leaned against the wall and watched the passing cars. The wall was fucking uncomfortable and so were the pants, but the cars were sometimes hot enough to distract him - solid racing-cut Honda, not too rich but some nice money in it and on it, idling at the red light. He looked into the driver's seat, to see if it was someone who might know what the fuck he was doing or just someone with a lot of money who wanted to look good -</p><p>- and Dominic Fucking Toretto looked back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pursuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78753) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/Pursuit.mp3) | 1:16:34 | 70.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pursuit) |  |   
  
### Music

_Mercenary_ by Panic at the Disco

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
